


Looks Like The End Of History As We Know

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Artists Trilogy [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Slow Burn, The Future, the slowest burn to ever burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "You Can't Wake Up (this is not a dream)," Wally finds himself in the future, surrounded by the next generation of Team Flash, and older versions of his friends and family. It's all just too weird.</p><p>Will Wally be able to make it back home in one piece?</p><p>Or will the Universe have other ideas?</p><p>(Title from "Nine In The Afternoon" by P!ATD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like The End Of History As We Know

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter Title from "Golden Days" by P!ATD)  
> Hello! This is technically a sequel to "You Can't Wake Up (this is not a dream)," but you don't need background knowledge on that story until the next story in this series, but it would be helpful in this story.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Wally opened his eyes slowly. He was in the middle of a city street.

He could hear the familiar thrum of a speedster coming towards him.

Good. Barry and Jess were gonna get him. Wherever the hell he was.

Instead of Barry and Jess stopping in front of him, three kids a little younger than him did.

"Woah." One (a boy, Wally guessed) said. "Tess, France... You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

Wally glared at them. "Who the hell are you three? Where's The Flash? Where's Miss Quick? Do they know you three hooligans are parading around Central?"

One of the girls laughed. "Of course they know! They're my mom and my uncle!"

Wally blinked. That girl looked nothing like Jess. Well, he couldn't tell much, but Wally got a bit of an... "Iris" vibe from the girl.

"Tess!" The other girl complained to Jess' daughter. "Don't scare the dude! He doesn't know who we are!" She rolled her eyes and smiled at Wally. "Sorry about Tess. I'm Francene, but please call me France, and that's Richard, or Ricky."

Wally sputtered. "That... That really doesn't help. So..." Wally shook his head. "You know Barry and Jess?"

Tess and Ricky frowned, but couldn't answer before two speedsters skid to a stop behind the three kids.

"Oh thank god!" Wally sighed at the sight of the familiar red and yellow suit. "Barry! What the hell happened?! Who are these three?"

Barry seemed to ignore him, and the two speedsters stared down the three kids.

"France." Barry sighed. "What did me and your mother say about running around town unsupervised?"

France sighed. "Not to."

The other speedster moved his gaze from the three kids to Wally. "Well. Um... Bar, I appreciate the father-daughter talk, and I'm going to lecture Tess and Ricky later, if they're not dead by the time Jess gets to them, but... Who is that?" He pointed at Wally.

Wally smiled. "Hi."

Barry groaned. "Goddammit."

"What?" Wally and the other speedster asked at the same time.

The other speedster stepped closer, peeling off his mask, and muttering "Aw shit".

It was an older Wally under the mask.

Wally was in the future.


End file.
